simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Future Content Ideas - Monorail and Sideshow Bob Speculation
Hey guys, it's been a couple of days since I've written a Blog, and it's been a couple of weeks since I wrote my last "Future Content Ideas" blog which you can find here. Also I want to note quickly that if this is the first of my Blogs you're reading, then you can check the other ones I have here. Also, for those of you who have been wondering about the Nighthawk Diner and still haven't read my post about it, you can also check that out here. But anyways, the title says Monorail and Sideshow Bob speculation, so let's start speculating. Now where did the idea come from of bundling the Monorail with Sideshow Bob in a single Blog post? How come this is speculation? If Sideshow Bob is already in our games then why is this a Future Content Idea? Well, the Monorail and Sideshow Bob have actually nothing in common really, they haven't appeared in the same episode, if my memory serves me right, and there has never been mention of either of them together. Except for in a little piece of dialogue we got in our games back in January. The dialogue came from the quest line Righteous Indignation. This was a limited time quest line during the Christmas 2013 Event. In the dialogue, it seemed as if EA was poking fun at it's fan base that has been voicing what they want on the internet by imitating what they have been hearing through Homer. This is what the dialogue said right at the end of the quest line: "Like the Monorail, and the Stonecutters, and a proper version of Sideshow Bob…" "...and those are just a few of the great ideas I found on the internet!" After reading that, I found out two things. EA actually reads what we post out here on the internet, and they seem to be foreshadowing what is to come in the game too. Why? Well maybe after reading that you realize where the speculation comes from, but if you haven't, the key is in the fact that the Stonecutters were mentioned. Now why is that the key? Because even though, at the time, EA was just "poking fun" at us, they mention what was most being asked for at the time: a playable version of Sideshow Bob, the Monorail, and the Stonecutters. As you can obviously see, EA has already delivered one of these: the Stonecutters, and they went all out when they did it too. We are currently in the middle of the Stonecutters 2014 Event, and there has been so much content released that people asked for, and as I mentioned before, this is one of the items EA foreshadowed back in January. It took them six months, but they delivered, and they delivered good. One out of three items mentioned in that dialogue has been given to us. What's to say that EA won't deliver the other two? There are six months left in the year for them to release the Monorail and Sideshow Bob. Now, Sideshow Bob is technically already in our games, but he is not a playable characters. He just has a 10% chance of spawning in your own or your neighbors town, and tapping on him earns money. But people have been asking for a playable version of him for a while now, and I think that EA will deliver on that soon. As for the Monorail, I really haven't thought much about it honestly, except for the fact that I don't know how EA would add an actual Monorail to our towns without them actually blocking a bunch of things behind them from view. It would be interesting to see how they would do it though. But that pretty much concludes my speculating. EA foreshadowed the Stonecutters in January, we got them in June. We may possibly get the other two items mentioned too. So I want to know, are you excited that we might get a playable Sideshow Bob and a Monorail? Did you catch that little dialogue back in January? When and how do you think we might get these items? Let me know in the comments below. As always feel free to check out any one of my other blogs here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts